


Right Where You Want Me To Be

by blue_noize



Category: Usotsuki Boyfriend (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossdressing (somewhere eventually), Daichi is 20, Daichi is an Idol, First fic I've seen of this series, Fluff and Smut, I guess its underage?, I'm totally not procrastinating on other stories >.>, M/M, Oops, Original story is not M/M, Shy Protagonist, Yuuto is 17, what even are tags?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_noize/pseuds/blue_noize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Usotsuki Boyfriend fanfic</p><p>Yuuto is a barista at a local coffee shop called Diamond.  An idol by the name of Daichi had taken a certain liking to the barista, and has been stopping by the shop four to five times a week.  Yuuto is started to feel something for the optimistic and good-natured Daichi, but should Yuuto let him know?  A multi-chapter story about their growing relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where You Want Me To Be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a new ish manga called Usotsuki Boyfriend. Here is a link to where you can read this manga:  
> http://www.mangahere.co/manga/usotsuki_boyfriend/
> 
> This is the song that I was listening to while writing this, though the lyrics itself kinda don't go along with the fic:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rUwdlEjo4ag
> 
> Here is a link to the picture I edited of the main characters of this fanfic:  
> https://plus.google.com/u/0/112512582997030754864/posts/p/pub
> 
> I really liked the characters and they seem to be having an almost shounen ai thingy going on, so i decided to write this because I am a die hard fujoshi xD oops.
> 
> WARNING!!!!  
> This does contain smut.....eventually.....somewhere.....somewhere down the road....this is only going to be a few chapters long....hopefully....and hopefully i'll have it all done within a couple of days. But i wanted to post the first chapter as soon as i finished it haha
> 
> Constructive Criticism is appreciated.

“Yuu-chan!”

Yuuto turned to see a very familiar face walk through the doors of the coffee shop where he worked. A small smile formed on his lips before he forced it away. He would not smile like a little kid when this guy walked in. He just wouldn't.

“Yuu-chaaaaannnn!!”

Yuuto looked up from the coffee cup he was drying to see Daichi Sakurai almost skipping up to him.

“Hello, Sakurai-kun,” Yuuto said, throwing a small smile at the idol. “How was your work today?”

The brown-eyed idol sighed and sat on the bar-stool that was on the other side of the counter form where Yuuto was standing. “Haruna was being mean again.”

“What did she do this time?” Yuuto asked, putting a cup down in front of Daichi. He already knew what the idol would order. He ordered the same thing every time he stopped by. In fact, it had been Yuuto who convinced the boy to try this type of coffee. A caramel frappuccino just seemed to fit the idol, and once he tried it, Daichi couldn't get enough of it. He said it was being Yuuto was the one who made it, but Yuuto didn't believe him.

“She kept brushing me off...even thought she said that she liked me,” Daichi explained, putting his head down on the counter. Haruna was the girl that co-starred with Daichi on a popular drama. She was also a model. He looked up at Yuuto, sadly. “I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”

As Yuuto was preparing the frappuccino, Daichi went on to complain about Haruna some more. Yuuto couldn't understand why, but every time Daichi would say Haruna's name, he felt a pang in his chest.

_I'm not jealous. Stop it. Why would I be jealous of her?_

“Yuu-chaaaaannnn!!”

Yuuto snapped out of his thoughts and saw that Daichi was holding a hand out to him, a worried look on his face.

“Ah...uhm, yes, Sakurai-kun?” Yuuto stammers, trying to get a hold of himself.

“You almost dropped the mixer, Yuu-chan.”

Yuuto looked down at his hands and saw that the mixer he was holding was just centimeters away from slipping through his fingers. He felt his face grow hot as he struggled to set it on the counter.

_What am I doing?_

Daichi reached a hand towards Yuuto and lightly tugged on his sleeve. “Are you alright?” The idol had an even more concerned look on his face now.

Before Yuuto could answer, however, a group of girls ran up to Daichi, giggling.

“Daichi-kun! Can we get your autograph!?”

The pitch of their voices caused Yuuto to flinch. His mind was already full of confused, and seeing girls around him didn't help.

“Of course!” the idol said, throwing the three of them a flirty smile. That was just like him. As they shoved their notebooks towards him, he signed each of them in quick succession.

“I still can't believe an idol as attractive and as popular as you would come to this small cafe!” one of the girls said, glancing around Diamond (that was the name of the coffee shop) with an almost dirty look. It made Yuuto grow a little defensive, but he said nothing. “It doesn't suit you at all! You should go to the new one that just opened downtown!”

The second girl added in, “Yeah! Its all the rage right now. I heard that they get over eight hundred customer in the morning alone!”

The third girl didn't say anything; instead, she seemed content to nod enthusiastically.

Hearing them, Yuuto's entire posture slumped. He knew which cafe they were talking about. It had been slowly beating out the competition throughout the town, and now even Diamond's customers were being taken away. Yuuto didn't understand why people felt so inclined to go to a big coffee shop where it was always crowded and loud. Yuuto loved Diamond. It was small and out of the way, but it was friendly and quiet, and the people there were the nicest you could find. In the six months that Yuuto had been working there, its employees and customers had frown on him to the point that this felt like him home. If Diamond was beaten down by that new cafe, what would Yuuto do? He needed this job…

Yuuto glanced up from the cup he was pretending to dry, expecting him to agree with the girls. He was an idol, after all. It was normal for him to want the attention.

“Sorry, girls,” Daichi said, surprising Yuuto. “But this coffee shop is more my style. Its got something here that the other places just don't have.” With that statement, Daichi turned his face towards Yuuto and gave him a warm smile. The sight of it made Yuuto's cheeks grow warm and his pulse to race.

As if they were robots, all three of the girls titled their heads in unison.

“What does this place have that the new cafe doesn't?”

As if he didn't see them anymore, Daichi turned his attention back to Yuuto. He rested his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. “A lot of things,” Daichi said after a moment. “I like the atmosphere here. Its quiet and personal. I come here for much more than just the great coffee. Knowing the employees by name, and having them know your name in return, is a satisfying feeling that you can only get in a small cafe like this. Being able to have a relaxed conversation is something you won't get at the chain cafes.” Yuuto felt like everything Daichi saw was directed at him, like the idol was trying to cheer him up. After a short pause, he turned to face the girls again. “They even have a secret menu here!”

The girls blinked and turned their attention to him, as if they just realized that he was there. The crowded closer to him.

“What's on this secret menu?” one of the girls said, almost jumping over the counter.

Yuuto blinked. He wasn't used to girls talking to him. They usually avoided him. “Uhm...I'm...actually not allowed to tell you.” He saw the girls faces fall, but then he smiled slightly and continued, “But we are holding an even where if you figure out all fifteen of our secret menu items, you get free coffee for a week!”

Suddenly, the girls faces turned red and then they start giggling amongst themselves. They didn't keep their eyes on Yuuto's face for more than a few seconds at a time.

“A-alright!” the apparent leader of the three said, playing with her hair. “We'll definitely be back to figure them out!”

“Yeah, definitely!”

The third girl just nodded.

And then they grabbed their notebooks and ran out off the coffee shop, giggling. As soon as they were gone, Yuuto let out a sigh.

“They ran away from me again...”

At that, he heard a chuckle from Daichi's direction. When the barista looked up at the idol, he saw that Daichi was still giving him that warm smile.

“They weren't avoiding you, Yuu-chan.”

Yuuto highly doubted that. Girls had been avoiding him since he started high school. Maybe they didn't like his face? He really didn't know, but because they avoided him so much, Yuuto had become very bad at dealing and interacting with them.

Daichi watched as the barista began to get more and more flustered. He almost spilled the coffee that he was _still_ making for Daichi, and it seemed as if he couldn't remember where anything was. In reality, Daichi knew about Yuuto's issues with girls. He had seen it firsthand on many occasions. Yuuto was from a poor family, and he felt ashamed of the fact. Because of this, he felt like girls stayed away from him because he wasn't as well off as some of the people that attended the prestigious high school that Yuuto was enrolled in. Yuuto didn't realize that his looks were the reason girls kept their distance. Because Yuuto was attractive, the girls didn't think _they_ were good enough for _Yuuto_.

When Yuuto finally managed to get the frappuccino finished and set on the counter for Daichi, the idol gave him another warm smile.

“You're really adorable, Yuu-chan.”

The comment caught Yuuto off guard and he dropped the spoon he had mean to give to Daichi. As it clattered to the floor, the barista blinked, his face growing redder.

“You shouldn't say that to a guy, Sakurai-kun...” Yuuto mumbled, turning his gaze away. “And please don't call me Yuu-chan.”

Daichi chuckled. “I'll stop calling you Yuu-chan when you stop calling me Sakurai. And I'm not saying it to a guy. I'm saying it you.”

“Are you saying that I'm not a guy?”

Daichi chuckled again. “That's not what I meant.” He leaned over the counter to grab a spoon, considering the barista had forgotten to give him one after the original one fell on the floor. “What I meant is that I wouldn't call just anyone adorable, guy or no. I save that for those special people. I'm calling you, Yuu-chan, adorable.”

Yuuto blinked. What Daichi had said didn't seem to sink in. Yuuto knew that Daichi was a flirt, and he had even flirted with the barista in the past. But this was a little...out of character. When Daichi started talking again, Yuuto tried to push those thoughts out of his head. The next few minutes, as Daichi finished his caramel frappuccino, he told Yuuto about his day; the parts that didn't involve Haruna. Before long, however, the cup became empty, and the coffee shop began to grow busy. Yuuto was called off to wait tables.

“I'll be right back, Sakurai-kun,” Yuuto promised, putting two cups of espresso on a tray and running off towards a table in the back.

But in the end, Yuuto ended up having to stay away from the counter for almost half an hour, as orders came flooding in and tables need to be cleaned and waited on. When he finally managed to go back, Daichi was gone. In his place were the money for his bill and Yuuto's tip, as well as a small note.

 

_See you tomorrow, Yuu-chan._

 

Yuuto sighed. He never got to say goodbye to the idol. It saddened him a little, but he shook is head and got back to work. He couldn't sit around, sulking. He had no reason to.

His shift was coming to an end, so he picked up any last minute chores that had to be done. As he did, he thought about Daichi.

The idol had been coming into Diamond for three months now. Yuuto still remembered how hectic that day had been. He was still getting used to working the counter, and he didn't notice the commotion until it was too late.

The girl who was teaching Yuuto how things were done, Emi, had almost run into him behind the counter. She was all giggly and jumpy and had told Yuuto to cover her section until she got back. Yuuto didn't mind, but he didn't understand what was going on.

As he went to drop off an order to Emi's section, he got knocked down by a bunch of girls, spilling the coffee all over the floor. But before he, too, fell to the floor, he felt someone grab onto his arm and haul him back up into a standing position.

“Oh, Christ, are you okay?”

Yuuto had looked up from the floor and come face to face with Sakurai Daichi, the idol that had split up from his band to pursue a solo project (Yuuto's younger brother, Souta, had explained it all to him that night). The shear attractiveness of the idol had caused Yuuto's heart to skip a beat. It was an unexpected feeling, one that confused Yuuto to know end. He still didn't understand.

Yuuto had blushed and said he was fine, and then awkwardly picked up the broken cups and went back to to the counter. After he threw the cups away, he had slumped against the wall and had hidden behind the counter for the entire time that Daichi had been there.

And since that day, Daichi had come to the shop at least four to five times a week, usually after his work for the day was done. He immediately took a liking to Yuuto and would only let Yuuto make coffee for him.

Yuuto sighed. His shift was ending, and he just wanted to go home. Thinking about Daichi had made his energy level plummet.

“Hey, Emi, I'm taking off, okay?” Yuuto called into the backroom, his coat and messenger back already on.

“Oh, already?” came the reply. Emi was a nice girl, and she didn't run away from Yuuto when he talked to her. He seemed to have no affect on her, so the two had become friends fairly quickly. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing a visor to keep her bangs our of her face. She was quite a bit shorter than Yuuto, so she always had to look up to him. She walked out of the back room and smiled at her coworker. “I saw you talking with Daichi again, today.”

Yuuto unconsciously blushed and nodded. “Yeah, it was his normal.”

Emi gave him a teasing look and said, “Oh, it looked like more than that. He was looking at you in a very specific way.”

Yuuto rolled his eyes. “Stop it. You know there's nothing going on. He doesn't think of me that way...” That fact made Yuuto's heart sink a little. And Emi could tell.

She gave him a sad smile and asked, “Do you want him to think of you that way?”

The barista took a step back as an apprehensive look passed over his face. “N-no...n-not at all!” he stammered, trying to hide his blush behind a cough. He didn't feel that way towards Daichi.

Did he?

Emi started bouncing and giggled, “Oh, yes you dooooo!” She started dancing around behind the counter. “You like him! You like him! You like him!” she began to chant as she danced, her ponytail bobbing.

“Emi! Not so loud!” Yuuto cried, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop the bouncing. She turned to look at him as a depressed look clouded his handsome features. “He doesn't think of me that way, so it won't work out. Besides, we're both guys. It just...its not gonna happen.”

Emi sighed and held Yuuto's hand tightly. “You won't know unless you ask him, you know.”

Yuuto shook his head. “He doesn't need to know. It would just make things awkward between us and I like where we are now...just being able to talk to him is nice.”

“Alright...” Emi said, smiling halfheartedly. “You should probably get going...you don't want to worry your brothers...again.”

Yuuto smiled as well and said his goodbyes, starting his trek home.

It would take almost an hour to walk home from Diamond. His oldest brother, Naoya, didn't know that he was working at the coffee shop. And if he did, Yuuto would be forced to stop working there. Naoya always said that he didn't want Yuuto to focus too much on work, since he still had to go to school. But Yuuto's older brother's private investigation agency was hitting a rough spot, and had been for almost a year. He wasn't able to make enough money to support Yuuto, Souta, and himself. Because of this, Yuuto decided to secretly get a job, somewhere far enough away from home that Naoya wouldn't find out.

His plan had worked...so far.

“Gosh, I'm so tired,” Yuuto said, looking up at the sky as he walked. It was starting to get cold, and he could see his breath. “And I still have homework due tomorrow...” He had to work the next day as well. His schedule was getting hectic.

Yuuto was starting to get a headache the longer he walked. He hadn't been able to make lunch for himself that morning, so he had gone all day without eating anything, and it was starting to take its tole.

About twenty minutes into his walk home, Yuuto started to get dizzy. The sidewalk in front of him was swaying.

“I...I can't stop walking...I need to get home,” he muttered to himself, blinking a few times. But the dizziness didn't go away. He soon found that he couldn't walk straight. “Oh no...” he said as he fell to his knees in the middle of the sidewalk. No one was around and it was starting to get late. Yuuto stuck his hand in his pocket, pulling out his phone. As he did, the note that Daichi had left for him slid out.

 _I need to call someone..._ Yuuto thought, blinking some more. But he didn't want to call his brothers...he needed to keep Diamond a secret from Naoya, and if he called Souta, Naoya would know. As he struggled, his eyes managed to focus for a few seconds and he saw that there was a number on the back of the note.

_Daichi's number?_

It wouldn't be written there if it wasn't...and Yuuto had no one else to call. He didn't want to bother the idol, but he couldn't stay in the street.

He managed to type the number into the keypad of his phone. It took him a second to hit the call button, his vision growing blurry. Holding the phone weakly to his ear, Yuuto felt his body grow hot and cold all at the same time.

The phone rang for what seemed like forever, but then it connected.

“Hello! This is Daichi!”

The moment Yuuto heard the idol's voice, he felt a little more at ease.

“Daichi...” Yuuto mumbled. He didn't realize at the time that he had called the idol by his first name.

“Yuu-chan? I see you got my note!” His voice sounded quite happy. “What's up?”

Yuuto took a breath. He felt his head growing heavy and he knew he was going to black out soon.

“I seem to be in need of help...” Yuuto had no idea if what he was saying made any sense.

“What? I can barely hear you. Are you okay?”

“I...I don't think so.”

“Yuu-chan? Yuu-chan! Yuuto! Answer me! Where are you?”

Yuuto couldn't answer. He didn't have the strength. The last thing he heard before he slipped into darkness was Daichi's scared voice, yelling at him.

 


End file.
